


Señorita

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Señorita [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing at Midnight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Set after The Undiscovered Country. Rafael goes to escape - and has an adventure of a lifetime.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Señorita [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

After the Householder case and resigning from the D.A.’s office, Rafael decided he needed to get away from it all - and so he headed to motherland - Cuba. Rather than staying in Havana, where he knew it would be bustling with tourists, he went to the Isla de Juventud - or Isle of Youth, a smaller island off the coast of Cuba, directly south of Havana.

Twenty minutes later, Rafael was checking catching a taxi to his hotel, Sol Cayo Largo, a beautiful beachfront hotel on the more isolated Cayo Lago del Sur.

After checking into his room, Rafael made his way to the bar. “Dame un chupito de escocés por favor,” he ordered. The bartender nodded and poured a single scotch.

“¿Puedo tomar esto afuera?” Rafael asked and the bartender nodded. Rafael walked outside towards the beach which was just feet away. He unbuttoned the white linen guayabera shirt he was wearing, feeling the warm sun and breeze on his chest.

Two women in bikinis walked by and they waved at Rafael. “Hola,” one greeted. Rafael tipped his glass towards them and they giggled. Rafael watched them as they walked away, his eyes scanning over their sand covered derrières.

Clearing his throat, Rafael turned back towards the beach in front of him. He watched as the crystal clear water pulled away and returned, crashing against the sand. Seagulls cawed above him. Rafael removed his sandals, feeling the hot sand beneath his feet. Setting his glass down on the sand, he removed his shirt. He picked up the glass once more and walked further down, closer to the water.

Sitting, he watched the waves ebb and flow. The phone in his pocket buzzed and he looked at it. He sighed at the intrusion.

[Olivia, 3:30 PM: Rafael, SVU needs you. Please reconsider.]

Rafael began typing a response but before hitting send, he quickly re-read his message. He deleted his response, and typed two little letters: no. He hit send and turned off his phone, turning back to the waves.

As a citizen of the US, Rafael knew he could stay up to one month in the home of his ancestors. And he was going to make good use of each and every single day of the coming month.

Night came quickly. Dinner at the hotel consisted of lechon asado and maduros. Rafael wiped his mouth with a napkin, as he watched other hotel guests mingle and eat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed you. You sat at the bar, sipping on what he could only assume was a mojito. He followed your eyes - you were watching an older couple dancing to the music that was being played by the live band. Rafael took in the sight of you in a short sundress that left little to the imagination. Your arms and legs were reddened but tanned - he figured you’d had been here a few days. Your hair was swept up and small beaded earrings hung off your ear. You crossed your legs and Rafael could make out the delicate gold anklet that hung off your leg.

You felt a pair of eyes on you. Swiveling in your seat, you locked eyes with Rafael. Your breath hitched as you were taken aback by his handsome features. A waiter stopped at Rafael’s table and he motioned to you. The waiter nodded before disappearing.

“Perdóneme, señorita. The man at the table said he would like for you to have this,” the bartender replied, tapping your shoulder. It was another mojito. Blushing, you took the drink and mouthed thanks to Rafael who raised his glass to yours.

The band finished and everyone applauded the couple, as they made their way back. Feeling bold, you hopped off your seat and made your way towards Rafael. Rafael smirked as you approached him. Not waiting for permission, you slid in the empty seat in front of him. “Hi.”

Rafael wiped his mouth once more with the cloth napkin. He pushed his plate aside and leaned back in his seat. “Hi.”


	2. Chapter 2

The whir of the ceiling fan and the birds singing their morning song woke you up. You went to move, but found a large, tanned arm holding you in place. As you wiggled out of the embrace, you could feel the erection of your lover against the small of your back. Carefully, you lifted his arm up and over you. Your lover shifted, so that he was laying on his back.

Sitting up, you rubbed your eyes and tried to ignore the dull throb in your head. Your mouth felt cottony and you were incredibly thirsty.

There was a bottle of water on the nightstand and you opened it, chugging its contents. You wiped your mouth with the corner of your palm. You crept out of bed, slowly and judiciously, so as to not to disturb your sleeping partner. As you crept, you picked up your dress and underwear and made your way to the bathroom.

You looked back once more towards the bed; confident that the man was asleep, you made your way into the bathroom, and shut the door with a quiet click.

The bathroom had a huge mirror and you gave yourself a once-over. You felt delightfully sore in all the right places - your fingers traced the love bites that graced your neck and breasts. As you touched a marked globe, your mind went back to the events of the night prior.

***

“So, do you always buy women drinks at the bar?” you asked cheekily. “No disrespect, but that’s a bit cliché.”

Rafael laughed before downing the last of his drink and leaned forward. “Rafael Barba,” he introduced himself.

You smirked. “Y/F/N Y/L/N; encantado de conocerte. Here on business or pleasure?”

Rafael hummed, before motioning to the waiter to bring another drink over. On the table was a small bowl of Spanish olives. He popped one in his mouth and he chewed thoughtfully before answering. “Placer.”

The live band began to play again and you looked longingly at the small dance floor. “Do you dance Mr. Barba?” you asked.

Rafael nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Yeah I do.” Rafael popped another olive in his mouth and took your hand, leading you to the dance floor.

Rafael was an exceptional dancer. You allowed yourself to get lost in the rhythm of the music. At one point, Rafael grabbed your hips, swiveling his hips against yours before twirling you. Rafael’s hand landed on the small of your back, bringing you back to him. You held his hands as the two of you continued dancing. After a fourth straight song of which you two danced to, Rafael pulled you close to him. You were both hot, sweaty and out of breath.

Your hair, which had been pinned up, had fallen and stuck your the sweaty nape of your neck. You could smell the alcohol on his breath mixed with the scent of his cologne and the scent of the saltwater that was feet away. It was intoxicating. You never were one to be bold but you knew you wanted to more than dance with him.

You led him back to the table where you handed him his drink while simultaneously downing your drink. Rafael watched you, also immediately mesmerized by you. His eyes tracked a single bead of sweat as it dripped down your collarbone and down your chest, finally landing in between your breasts. He swallowed hard.

“Want to get out of here?” You asked Rafael, tracking his eye movements.

“I’d thought you would never ask “ Rafael smiled. He stood and reached into his wallet and threw some pesos on the table, covering the tab. “Vamonos.”

***

The two of you couldn’t keep your hands off each other and you both stumbled towards Rafael’s room. “How much further?” you panted.

“Right here,” Rafael replied, pointing to his room. You backed Rafael against the door, kissing him. Rafael picked you up by your thighs; you wrapped your legs around his waist instinctively.

Rafael’s lips crashed against yours - hard. You moaned into the kiss as you snaked your tongue into Rafael’s mouth. Rafael returned the open mouth kiss, his tongue entangling with yours. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and put you down so he could open the door with the key card.

Rafael led you in and turned on the light to the room. “Do you want anything to drink?” He made his way to the bar cart he had, and poured himself another drink.

You shook your head, and replied no. While Rafael’s back was to you, you grabbed the hem of your sundress and with one swift move, you were naked save your panties.

Rafael turned around, and he nearly dropped the glass he was holding. His eyes darkened as he took in your nude form.

“Dios mio,” Rafael replied. “Eres muy hermosa.”

You walked over to him and stood on your tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. You then took the glass out of his hand and placed it back on the cart. You snaked an arm around him, and pressed against him, chest to chest. You looked into his eyes, fascinated by the color. “Take me.”

“Eres cochina,” Rafael growled in response and picked you up once more, causing you to squeal. Rafael placed you on the bed and you rested on your elbows to watch him undress. First his sandals went. You bit your lip watching him slip off his shirt, followed by his shorts. Rafael stepped out of his shorts, leaving him in just navy boxers, with a very sizable tent evident.

Rafael climbed into the bed and over you, kissing you once more. His kisses moved to your neck, sucking on a hollow point causing you to squirm and moan. Rafael moved down your body slowly, first placing wet kisses along the space between your breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth. You threw your head back as his tongue flicked the pebbled flesh. You cupped your free breast, to bring it to Rafael’s attention. Rafael moved his mouth to the other, before using his pointer and thumb to pinch and pull.

“Rafael,” you moaned. Rafael continued to place kisses down your body. You felt hot, but you shivered anyway. Rafael sat up, and sat back on his legs. Carefully, he pulled your legs apart before lowering his face to your most intimate area. Rafael’s breath hovered over your panties. He inhaled your scent before using his tongue to swipe your folds through the thin cotton material. You squirmed and Rafael laid a heavy forearm against your hips, stilling you. Using his free hand, Rafael pushed your panties to the side and dove into your folds, eating you as if he were a starved man.

“Oh God,” you groaned lacing your hands into his hair. Rafael alternated long swipes with flicks. He used the pad of his thumb to rub your clitoris. You pulled at his hair, tugging but firmly keeping him in place. Your hips bucked as he snaked two fingers from under to slip into you. His tongue swirled over your clitoris as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of you.

Every so often, Rafael would pause and pull away, breathing into your thighs. He would leave marks on your thighs, before delving back into your folds. You gripped the sheets as Rafael continued to fuck you with his fingers.

Rafael pulled away once more to look up at you. Your eyes met and you felt an erotic charge through your body at the sight of Rafael’s chin coated with your arousal. Rafael dove back in, continuing his oral ministrations. His used his his free hand to play with a nipple, tweaking and tugging at it. You felt the familiar coil in your belly and before you knew it, you were falling apart, coming all over Rafael’s face - chanting his name and praising God all at once.

Rafael pulled away, panting while you yourself, returned to your body. He placed soft kisses up your body, before he reached your face. He moved to lay next to you, and turned your face to his. “Que rico,” he complimented and you kissed him, tasting yourself on his lips. You reached down and palmed his erection. Rafael groaned and you continued to jerk him with your hand. Some pre-cum had leaked and you smeared it with your thumb.

“I want you to fuck me,” you commanded, asserting your consent and Rafael pressed another kiss to your lips.

“Oh, I am going to fuck you alright. I am gonna make that pretty pink pussy come all over my cock,” Rafael growled. “Tu me vuelves loco.”

“Condom?” You questioned. Rafael nodded and hopped out of bed. He shed his boxers and made his way to the bathroom. He returned just as quickly; his erection now covered. Rafael climbed back into the bed, his body covering yours.

“You sure about this?” Rafael whispered, his muscled arms braced against your head. You nodded, asserting your consent once more. “Never more sure.”

You raised your hips as Rafael guided himself into you. The two of you groaned as your pussy gripped tightly around his cock. Rafael lowered his forehead so that it touched yours as he sunk further into you. He was now buried to the hilt; his testicles rested against your vulva. You wrapped your legs around his waist, so that your heels rested on his butt. Slowly Rafael thrusted into to you, testing out a rhythm. “Harder! Ay, papi, mas por favor,” you moaned and that was all Rafael needed to hear. He pulled out nearly completely before thrusting back into you.

“Fuck, you feel so good around my cock,” Rafael groaned.

The sounds of skin on skin and moaning from the two of you filled the room. Beads of sweat dropped off Rafael and onto you.

“Need you,” you moaned, meeting his thrusts. “Don’t stop.”

“Never,” Rafael grunted, continuing to fuck you with every ounce of his being. He slowed briefly and slipped out. You cried at the feeling. Rafael moved so that he was sitting on his haunches, and pulled you by your legs so that your lap was on his. Rafael raised your legs, each one on a shoulder and slipped his cock back in. As his cock was already covered in your juices, he slipped in easily and began to fuck you earnestly and with gusto. Your breasts bounced with each thrust.

Rafael reached below and his fingers began circling your clit. It became your undoing and you cried out as your orgasm overcame you. “Rafael! Rafael! Rafa…” you trailed off.

“Fuck, Y/N, cum for me.” Rafael encouraged, his thrusting becoming faster. Soon after Rafael stiffened, emptying himself inside you, your name emanating from his lips in between groans.

The two of you stayed intimately connected for a few minutes before Rafael slipped out of you and removed the condom. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him softly. Rafael returned the embrace and held you in his arms. Completely stated, you both drifted to sleep quickly.

***

Rafael stirred. He felt around and realizing the spot beside him was empty, he sat up. He scanned the room and noticed your clothes were gone.

“Carajo,” Rafael muttered, missing his companion. He was hoping you’d still be around in the morning - at least for coffee or another round of the mind-blowing sex the two of you had shared.

Rafael rolled out of bed, and grabbed his boxers briefs, slipping them on, followed by his sandals. Grabbing his watch, he glanced at the time. The room was outfitted with a coffee press and he began to make some.

As the coffee began to brew, Rafael opened the glass doors to the outside. The sun was still rising, painting the sky yellow, pink, and orange. Nary was there a cloud in the sky. The beach was empty, and some seagulls were fighting over a fish.

Rafael heard a door click and some footsteps. He turned around and to his surprise, found himself face to face with you. You were dressed; your hair was tied up in a loose braid, and you look freshly faced.

“Buenos días, Rafael,” you greeted softly, your voice a bit hoarse from your activities.

“Buenos días amante,” Rafael greeted with a smile. “Slept well?”

You gave him a coy smile. “Well, if memory serves me correctly, we did very little actual sleeping.” To your surprise and delight, Rafael’s cheeks pinked.

You pressed your hands to his chest and pressed a soft kiss to his bare shoulder, and then to his lips. “I was thinking of going to the beach this morning,” you replied. “There is cove not too far down, that I would love to explore.

“That sounds wonderful,” Rafael replied. “But first, a cafecito?” he suggested, walking over to the press.

You grabbed Rafael’s hand as he began to walk away. “But first,” you replied and nodded towards the bed. You let go of Rafael’s hand and walked to the bed. You hadn’t bothered to slip on your underwear so all you had to do was slip up your sundress, baring your intimate parts once more. You scooted back to the pillows. Rafael took your hint and joined you.


	3. Chapter 3

Rafael couldn’t imagine his sheer luck at meeting you. After everything in New York, he wanted to get away, clear his mind and figure his priorities. Rafael recalled being a little boy, sitting on his abuelita’s lap; she would regale him with stories of the colorful colonial architecture, music so majestic one could feel it in their veins, pulsating and the people - the beautiful people - a mix of races and cultures. Rafael promised his abuelita he’d go home one day and he was making good on that.

The two of you had spent every waking moment since the time the two of you initially met at the hotel restaurant. Names were exchanged but that was it. You both agreed to not discuss work or home life - just enjoying the time you had together. Rafael told you he was staying for a month; you weren’t staying quite as long - two weeks. Originally meant to be a girls’ trip to the Florida Keys, your friends all cancelled for a variety of reasons: work, boyfriends, babies. You were tempted to cancel but you had banked enough airline miles. Fortunately, you were able to change the destination due to another friend who worked for United.

You only had a few days left and you wanted to make good on them. So that morning, you and Rafael set out to explore one of the beaches. Rafael followed your lead, admiring your maroon bikini clad derrière as you walked on the pristine white sandy beach. You found a secluded spot, with a nearby tide pool. You stood with your hands on your feet, with your feet apart admiring the sight before you.

“¿Has visto algo tan hermoso?” You asked, whistling.

“Yes” Rafael replied, looking at you. Rafael couldn’t imagine his luck at meeting you. You had completely bewitched him and made him forget his troubles.

You smiled and walked over to him. Rafael was shirtless, but clad in striped swim shorts - his skin had tanned a couple of shades. His muscular arms encircled you and he lowered his lips to yours. You returned his kiss, your tongue entangling his. Rafael’s hands drifted south to your rear, and cupped your cheeks.

You hummed in contentment. Reluctantly, you broke the kiss and looked up at Rafael. “Haven’t gotten enough of a fill?” you teased.

Rafael leaned down to your ear and tucked a strand of hair behind your lobe. “Lo amas,” he whispered.

If the cheeks on your face weren’t already pink from the Caribbean sun, you would have turned pink at his breath tickling your ear.

You pulled away and led Rafael to a spot. You outstretched the blanket that you rolled up under your arm.

Rafael helped you smooth out the blanket before you both sat. You sat with your back against his chest, both of your legs outstretched. “I meant to ask you,” Rafael began, pressing chaste kisses along your shoulders. “Have you always spoken Spanish?”

“No,” you replied, with a small shiver as a gentle breeze came through. “Started learning in college.”

“Why Spanish? Why not another language?” Rafael asked, his kisses now moving up your neck. Your eyes fluttered closed as his teeth gently grazed your sweet spot.

Before you could answer, Rafael turned your face to his and he kissed you hard. You melted into his kiss, and turned around so that you faced him. You pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Rafael looked up at you, his brow cocked.

You rolled your hips, smirking as Rafael groaned beneath you. You pressed yourself lower and lower, until you were laying completely on him, your face millimeters from his.

“Para coquetear con chicos guapos,” you whispered.

That morning, you and Rafael made love on the beach.

—

You stared out the window, watching the snowflakes flutter down from 16 stories up to the pavement. Winter in New York City always fell between magical and grotesque. The initial snowfall was always the best. But soon the snow turned to slush, creating puddles that you could never tell how deep they were until you stepped in. The wind howled something guttural and you longingly wished you were back on vacation with a drink in your hand, on the beach with your mystery lover, Rafael.

It felt like the moment your plane landed, you were whisked back into work life just as quickly as you left it. Any stress that had dissipated, came right back on - you could feel the knots as you rubbed the back of your neck. How you wished it was Rafael’s hands and not yours.

It was just two weeks ago - but somehow two weeks felt like an eternity.

“Earth to y/n, earth to y/n! You alright?”

You blinked rapidly, as you were brought back to reality. You looked up at your colleague and smiled. “Never better. What’s up?”

“Big boss man wants to know if you could move the meeting at 3 to noon? Sorry,” your colleague apologized frowning.

You groaned in frustration and looked at the clock. “That’s in 45 minutes! Ugh, yes, yes. Let me get ready.”

Your colleague nodded and left you alone. You looked out the window once more, before turning your attention to your laptop. Your memories about Cuba would have to wait until you were home.


	4. Chapter 4

Rafael leaned on the railing, watching the sunbathers on the beach below as sipped on his scotch. A playful shriek caught his attention, and he looked towards the sound. A young couple was playing in the water; the man had grabbed the woman he was with from behind and twirled her into the water. Rafael watched as the woman playfully shoved the man away. She then jumped into his arms, the man grabbing and holding her by her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Rafael looked away; the feeling of yearning gnawed at his belly. You were gone; the best parts of his trip were now over. Rafael imagined you were back wherever you were from, moving on to the next exciting part of your life.

***

Rafael watched you as you walked ahead of him towards the water. Earlier that morning, over breakfast, you had learned that the hotel had a secret nude beach just off the main beach. You waggled your eyebrows as you discussed it with Rafael, pleading to check it out. While Rafael wasn’t a prude by any means, he was a bit hesitant to go during the day. However, he conceded after some figurative arm twisting from you, he agreed to go at night.

“Here’s the sign! ¡Playa nudista!” You called out excitedly. Before Rafael could say anything, you stripped off your oversized tunic coverup and ran into the water. Your coverup flew and landed on the ground, followed by your bikini top.

It was after midnight and the light of the moon shone against the water, creating an ethereal effect. Just when Rafael thought you couldn’t become more beautiful, there you were under the moonlight, captivating him.

“Come on Rafael, the water is amazing!” you called for him.

Rafael nodded, his eyes taking over your half nude form. He stripped off shirt as he waded into the water. His shirt landed next to yours in a heap. Approaching you, Rafael tugged you so that you were close to him. You stared into each other’s eyes before Rafael dipped his mouth to yours, capturing you in a passionate kiss. You moaned into his mouth as you leaned into him. Rafael hesitantly pulled away.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Rafael admitted, cupping your face. The waves around you started to crash harder against your legs.

“Let’s not discuss that, Rafael,” you replied, turning away unable to to meet his gaze, feeling your face grow hot despite the cool ocean breeze. “Not ahora.”

Rafael pulled your face to his once more and kissed you again. Your lips tangled against his. You had one arm wrapped around Rafael’s neck, and with the other reached down to the front of his shorts. You palmed Rafael’s cock, that was getting harder under your touch. Rafael groaned, kissing your more intently. His moves his kisses to your neck and up to your earlobe where he nipped you.

Unbeknownst to the the two of you, a large crest was approaching. The wave crashed against the two of you; the force knocking the two of you over. You stumbled as you gathered your footing. Wiping your eyes you looked over to Rafael and burst into laughter. Rafael sputtered while glaring at you. “Yes, I lost my shorts. Hilarious.”

You waded back over to him and grabbed his hand. You looked around to make sure you were alone. Confirming that no one else was present at the beach, you guided him back to the shore and pulled him down to the sand.

“Makes my job easier,” you purred, straddling the tops of his thighs. Rafael shivered as you lowered your mouth to his member. Rafael groaned as you took him into your mouth. The knock of the wave had caused him to lose his erection but he was quickly responding to your tongue. Rafael’s hand tangled into your hair as you continued to take his full length into your mouth. You moaned around his cock, the vibrations causing Rafael to shiver.

“God, you’re such a good cock sucker,” Rafael groaned as he sat on his elbows watching his erection slip in and out of your lips. You hollowed your cheeks bobbing faster, enjoying how thick and heavy his cock was in your mouth. You relished in the salty taste of his pre-cum. You sat fully up on his thighs, taking a breather. You spat onto your hand and gave Rafael a couple of strokes, enjoying the sight beneath you.

“You like that cock, don’t you cariño?” Rafael murmured. The sand against his bare ass irritated him but he didn’t care. What you were doing canceled it out.

You lowered your mouth back onto him, taking him deeply once more. “Mmmm-hmmm,” you hummed.

Rafael’s hips jerked and you knew he wasn’t going last. You used the tips of your fingernails to rake down Rafael’s thighs and it was his undoing. Gripping your head tightly, Rafael choked out your name as he released into your mouth. You quickly and greedily swallowed it all as you used one hand to lightly cup his balls.

You pulled off with a wet pop. Some cum had dribbled out of the corner of your mouth and you made a big show of wiping it with your thumb and sucking it clean.

“Mmm, delightful,” you grinned. Rafael there his head back onto the sand, his hands covering his face.

“Woman! You’re going to be the death of me. Damn.”

You were about to quip a cheesy line about the French calling orgasms “la petit mort,” when something caught your eye.

“Mira, su traje de baño, Rafael.” You bounced off of Rafael and grabbed his swim trunks that were being pulled back into the ocean.

Ringing them out you tossed them to Rafael, who caught them.

Grabbing your clothes, you redressed. Rafael took your hand into his and kissed the tops of your knuckles. “Now let’s go finish this back in the room.”

***

Rafael turned to the couple again; this time they were holding hands, as they waded through the water. Rafael balled one hand into a fist as he swallowed back his drink in one movement. He banged on the rail, frustrated. He walked over to the bar cart and poured another drink before he made his way out of his room and back onto the beach. As he made his way through the warm sand, he noticed that there was a hammock set up for hotel patrons. Removing his shirt, Rafael cautiously made his way onto the netted hammock. He set his drink onto his chest, while still effectively holding it, and closed his eyes. Rafael thought about how his abuela would tell him tales of how the ocean held healing properties; Rafael hoped it was true. The trip to Cuba was meant to heal him; hadn’t planned on heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 5

Rafael spent the remainder of his time exploring all that Cuba had to offer. Part of it was living up to the promise he made his abuelita and part of it was to get his mind off of you.

Rafael took a trip to Havana and explored the capital; he went fly fishing in Las Salinas, a part of Ciénaga de Zapata National Park. Rafael took a trip east of Havana to Cienfuegos to hike through Topes de Collantes Nature Reserve Park to see El Nicho waterfalls and went swimming in the natural pools there.

Back at the hotel, on his final night, Rafael nursed his drink, while he watched people dance. A gaggle of young women sitting at a nearby table waved over at him and he gave a half smile, raising his glass at them, before turning his back to them. Rafael thought back about the silly rule he and you made up: no identifiers. He was disappointed that even on that last day he didn’t push for more.

****

“Guapo, go back to sleep,” you murmured as you slipped out of Rafael’s embrace. You found your panties at the foot of the bed and slipped them back on. You looked around and found your camisole and slipped that on as well.

You and Rafael spent the last night together in your room, in your bed.

Your bags weren’t packed at all and your flight was in eight hours. Rafael sat up in bed, his gold chain glinted against the light. “Let me help you pack,” he offered. You shook your head. “No, it’s fine. Go back to sleep. It’s late.”

Rafael sighed, irritated and slipped out of the bed, and padded his way to the bathroom. You threw the rest of your belongings haphazardly in your suitcase and sat on the bed, waiting for Rafael to come out. After the sound of a flush and the sink being turned on and off, Rafael came out. He collected his boxers and slipped them on, before joining you on the bed.

“I wish I didn’t have to go,” you whispered, resting your head on his tanned shoulder.

“Then stay,” Rafael encouraged you. “Please.”

You turned to press a kiss to his freckled shoulder and then turned back to rest your head on his shoulder once more. “I can’t. I barely made this trip work as it was. I have to go back for work. Want to take me to the airport?”

Rafael nodded and turned to press a kiss to the top of your head. “Por supesto.”

***

Your flight was being announced. “So you live in Miami” Rafael wondered out loud. You shook your head. “No, no. Just a connection.”

“So where? Please can’t we exchange numbers or something?” Rafael searched your eyes. “I hardly know you but what if this was meant to -“

“I - I have to go,” you replied, your voice cracking. “Rafael, the time we had was wonderful. I’ll never forget it. I’ll never forget you.” Rafael swept you into a passionate kiss; you softly moaned, clutching him tightly. You did your best to burn to memory the scent of his cologne, the feeling of his body against yours. You soon pulled away and a lone tear fell down your cheek. Rafael used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away; his own green eyes were wet.

You pressed another kiss to his lips before patting his cheek. “Keep the vacation beard, guapo. It suits you.” You winked at him and turned, heading towards the ticket agent. Before you walked onto the jet bridge, you looked back at Rafael and mouthed your goodbye.

Helplessly Rafael watched as you were further and further, your frame getting smaller and smaller before you turned a corner and was gone. He stayed until your flight took off, before heading back to the hotel.

****

You stared at the homepage of your browser on your phone. You looked at the name you typed in: Rafael Barba. You debated hitting enter to see the results: 1) you didn’t want to feel like a creeper and 2) you didn’t want to destroy the wonderful illusion of your vacation.

“Y/N - go home, it’s late,” a voice interrupted your thoughts. You looked up and saw your boss at the door and you nodded. “We have that meeting tomorrow - you think you’re ready?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes,” you rushed out, jumping in your seat, which caused you to drop your phone. “Where is it again?” you asked as you reached down to pick up your fallen phone.

“Some restaurant downtown. Forlini’s or something” your boss replied. “Noon. Go home. We can’t blow this.”

You nodded, now standing. You placed your phone down and closed your laptop. Packing your belongings, you forgot all about your potential Google search and headed home.

***

Rafael sighed as he entered his apartment. Thirty days had come and gone. He turned on the light and dropped his suitcase to the side, tossing his keys into the bowl on the small table adjacent to the door.

Rafael checked through the pile of mail that his doorman collected. Nothing but bills that he had already taken care of prior to his departure. His phone buzzed and he reached into his pocket to check who it was. Olivia.

“Heard you were back. Can we talk?” read the text. Rafael groaned. He knew he wasn’t going to get Liv off his back; she was like a dog with a bone. So he quickly typed his agreement, requesting an hour so he could shower and shave, and remove the airplane smell off of him. Liv texted back quickly, with a location: Forlini’s.

It was almost 2pm by the time Rafael entered Forlini’s. He found Liv sitting in “their” spot. The veteran brunette detective smiled when she saw him. “Rafa, it’s good to see you. You look well.” She enveloped him into a hug.

“Liv,” Rafael acknowledged returning the hug. “Good to see you too.”

A laugh in the quiet restaurant caused him to freeze. Liv pulled away, her brows furrowed. “What’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

There was another laugh. Rafael knew that melodic laughter all too well. It belonged to the person he spent the best two weeks with. He scanned the restaurant and searched for the source. And then something shiny out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was an anklet, and an all too familIar anklet that was attached to an all too familiar outstretched leg.

“Excuse me one second,” Rafael replied quietly. “I - I need to check something.” He began walking towards the back, leaving Olivia completely bewildered.

You stretched your leg as you sat, half turned in the booth. You had been sitting for far too long and regretted your not wearing something more comfortable and warm. You wore a skirt suit and heels, foregoing tights. Your feet were freezing.

The meeting was going well at least. You had landed a high-profile client that would generate a lot of revenue for your firm. You could tell the meeting was winding down. Your boss reached for the check and you chose that moment to excuse yourself to the restroom.

When you turned, you froze. Facing you was Rafael.


	6. Chapter 6

Your heart leaped when you saw Rafael. Never in a million years did you ever bank on seeing Rafael again. Nevermind face to face with him in your city.

“Y/N,” Rafael greeted with a lopsided smile. You were just as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so.

“Rafael?” You were in a state of disbelief. You drank all of him in; Rafael was no longer in his beach uniform of an open guayabera shirt and swim trunks. Now, he was wearing dark jeans, outfitted with a white dress shirt and black suit jacket. His carefree hair was meticulously combed back; his gold chain neatly tucked away. Gone was the beard that you loved so much; the beard that tickled your skin as he peppered you with kisses and then some. He was still, however, deliciously bronze.

Your boss looked over at you with a questioning look on his face. Turning around, you held a finger. “I’ll need a minute; I’ll meet you all outside.”

Your boss nodded and you said goodbye to your new client. You straightened your blouse nervously and turned back to Rafael, before embracing him into a hug. Rafael enveloped you into the embrace, squeezing. He smelled delightful, simultaneously spicy and cool. You pulled back and cupped his smooth cheek. You gave him a small half smile. “Guapo, you shaved.”

Rafael chuckled in response. You stared into his eyes; they were the most beautiful seafoam green and for a split-second you felt as if you were back in Cuba with your handsome gentleman.

You did, however, feel a pair of eyes boring into you and you looked over to see a brunette woman staring intently your way. You broke your intimate touch and Rafael inwardly mourned the loss. “What are you doing here?”

Rafael cleared his throat before speaking. “I live here; in New York. I’m having lunch with a friend,” he nodded at Olivia, who was still intently watching. “Wh-I-what are you doing here?” He fumbled with his words.

“I live here too,” you admitted. “What a small world, huh? It’s so good seeing you.”

“God, you look phenomenal,” Rafael gushed. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

You blushed. “Really? I haven’t stopped thinking about you either,” you admitted. “Listen, I hate that I have to go; I’d love to catch up. Are you free for dinner?”

Rafael nodded. You reached into your bag and pulled out a business card. Reaching further for a pen, you scribbled your phone number. Taking his hand into yours, you pressed the card into his palm, before closing his fingers over it. You pecked a kiss on his cheek, “I do miss that beard. See you later. Call me.”

Rafael felt like a schoolboy, he himself also blushing as he watched you dash away. His fingers grazed where your lips had just been.

He made his way back to Olivia who had her brow cocked. “Who was that?”

“Someone I met while I was away,” Rafael replied. “What did you want to meet me with about? And please don’t say coming back.”

Of course that was what Olivia wanted to discuss. Rafael tuned out her caterwauling about how he just had to return to SVU. He nodded along as Olivia griped about the new ADA, and how they quarreled frequently. Rafael sipped on his drink, feeling the tension in his neck. He rubbed the back of his neck, as he cracked it in an attempt to alleviate the tension. Rafael thought about you and kept replaying the interaction in his mind. He couldn’t believe his good fortune.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you either.”

***

You were distracted at work. You couldn’t focus one bit. You tried to immerse yourself with work, but your mind kept going back to the events at Forlini’s just a few hours prior. You kept checking your phone to see if Rafael had texted you.

Groaning, you took your phone and threw it into your drawer. You opened a new browser window and were just about to throw yourself completely into your work when your phone buzzed loudly from inside your drawer.

You scrambled to get the drawer open and looked at the text to see who it was. You pursed your lips at the incoming news alert and threw your phone back into the drawer. As you were about to shut the drawer, it buzzed again. Eagerly you looked at your phone and saw you had a new text message.

[3:06 PM] Hi. It’s Rafael.

Smiling, you quickly replied back.

[3:07 PM, y/n]: Hi.

You watched as three dots appeared.

[3:07 PM, Rafael]: It was great seeing you.

[3:08 PM, y/n]: It was great seeing you too.

[3:08 PM, Rafael]: One if by Land? 8pm.

Your mouth went slack. One if by Land, Two if by Sea was one of the most - if not, the most, beautiful and romantic restaurants in all of New York City. Nope, you decided. Quickly you typed your response.

[3:09, y/n]: Actually… I know a great hidden gem. I’ll text the address. But 8pm works. Dress casual, come hungry.

[3:09 PM, Rafael]: I’ll see you then.

You smiled as you put your phone back down. You felt deliriously giddy.

***

Rafael smiled at your text reply. He was curious at your change in location and wondered if that meant anything more. But still, he was excited to see you.

Time couldn’t move fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Rafael found himself in front of a nondescript brick building on the corner of West 4th. He looked at his phone and went over the address and looked up at the building again. To the right, there was an alleyway and adjacent to that was a shuttered storefront, with its graffiti-covered metal grate down; some slats were broken off.

Rafael tugged on his leather gloves and wrapped his arms around himself as he waited for you. It had begun to flurry a bit and he moved a few steps over to take cover under the awning of the bodega that was around the corner.

A rush of people began to emerge from the subway station and he anxiously looked through the crowd to see if he could spot you. And sure enough, he did.

Donning a cream colored oversized beanie, and dark jeans, you bounded up the subway stairs. You spotted Rafael just as quickly as he spotted you.

“Hola guapo,” you greeted a bit breathless from the subway stairs. Rafael pressed a kiss on your cheek, and you felt a small jolt course your body.

“Hi,” Rafael greeted in return. “Where is this place? I don’t see anything around.”

Taking Rafael’s hands in yours, you tugged him towards the alley. “Where are we going?” Rafael asked nervously. When he had imagined this night in his fantasies, he had imagined wining and dining you at a fancy restaurant.

“Confía en mí cariño,” you replied. You turned into the alley and stopped short in front of an unmarked door with a door knocker. You gave the door three hard knocks and waited. You linked your arm under Rafael’s and squeezed. The door opened and Rafael let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. A burly bald man came out. “Code?” he gruffed.

“Lemon drops,” you replied and the man nodded, motioning for you and Rafael to enter. He led you both through a dark hall, to another door, which opened to a dimly lit dive-looking bar. Floor to ceiling was lined with graffiti covered wood veneer paneling, eclectic posters and red leather booths. Low hanging globe chandeliers adorned the booths. There was an open kitchen with a speakeasy like bar.

“The menu is written on pieces of cardboard,” you heard Rafael quip dryly from behind as you shimmied off your coat. You turned to Rafael and crinkled your nose. “It’s a tiny, hole-in-the-wall spot for burger enthusiasts,” you replied.

A young woman in her early twenties greeted you both and led you to an empty booth. Low music played overhead.

Burgers and fries were consumed along with various hard liquor had. There was no awkward first date jitters; it felt as if you had both picked up from just prior to your last night in Cuba.

You listened eagerly as Rafael regaled you with his adventures after you left. Though the light was dim, you appreciated the burgundy sweater he wore that seemed to fit him snugly. You could just make out the outline of his biceps. Your eyes narrowed as you looked at his hands which gripped his drink tightly. You knew how soft and warm his hands were and how they did wonderful, magical things that drove you crazy. You squirmed in your seat. Suddenly you were hungry for more than just greasy burgers and fries.

Rafael insisted on paying the tab. As you lead the way back out from the hidden restaurant, Rafael watched you from behind, appreciating the sight before him. He knew how shapely your bottom was, and thought it was a shame that it was so well covered.

Back outside, you and Rafael walked arm in arm. The flurries had stopped. Despite the late night, the city was still alive, with the hustle and bustle of traffic, natives, and tourists alike.

“Would you like to come back to my apartment?” you asked boldly as both waited on the corner for the traffic light to change so you could get to the subway entrance across the street. You looked at Rafael eagerly.

Rafael nodded and closed the gap between the two of you by kissing you. The kiss was gentle at first, almost chaste but you pulled at the back of Rafael’s head, threading your fingers into his hair. Rafael slid his tongue into your mouth, relishing in the taste that was so uniquely you, intermixed with the taste of the Old Fashion that you had at dinner.

Your tongue battled his as Rafael drew your body closer, so that you were pressed against him. His tongue traced your bottom lip, before nibbling and tugging at it. Despite the frigid temperatures, you were warm in Rafael’s embrace. The two of you hungrily kissed each other, as if making up for lost time. Reluctantly, you pulled away, breathless once more. Your lipstick, which you had meticulously fixed during a bathroom break at dinner, was smeared from your oral activity.

Rafael used his thumb to remove some lipstick that had smeared. As he traced your bottom lip, you used the opportunity to dart your tongue against his thumb. Rafael’s green eyes darkened, feeling a jolt that went straight to his groin. His jeans began to feel snug.

“Fuck this, we’re getting a cab.” Rafael exclaimed, and stuck his hand out, looking down at the street at the oncoming traffic.

Good fortune befell you both and a cab soon pulled over.

“87th and 5th,” you managed to get out to the driver as you and Rafael resumed making out like teenagers.

Rafael groaned. “You’re all the way uptown? Ay, me muero.”

“Oh, querido, paciencia,” you murmured in Rafael’s ear.


	8. Chapter 8

“87th and 5th,” you managed to get out to the driver as you and Rafael resumed making out like teenagers.

Rafael groaned. “You’re all the way uptown? Ay, me muero.”

“Oh, querido, paciencia,” you murmured in Rafael’s ear, as you latched onto his earlobe sucking and gently nibbling on it.

***

The only sounds coming from your bedroom were the moans coming from Rafael as you sucked his cock. Rafael threaded his fingers through your hair, guiding you as he watched you through heavy lidded eyes.

Giving your jaw a break, you spat onto your hand and languidly, began stroking his length. Rafael was painfully hard and he emitted groans as you tortured him. You relished at how Rafael was falling apart under your deliberate movements.

“Please,” Rafael begged, nearly sobbing.

You opened your mouth to swallow him deeply, doing your best to relax your gag reflex. Rafael cursed once more as you rhythmically bobbed on his cock. You ran you tongue over his length, pausing momentarily to suck on the head, paying close attention to the spot along the underside where the head met the shaft. His cock felt heavy in your mouth and you relished in the salty taste of his cum that was weeping. You hummed in content, which sent vibrations up along Rafael’s body.

Rafael lifted his head to watch his cock slip in and out of your mouth and his breath hitched at the sight.

“Mierda,” he moaned, throwing his head back as you continued to slobber all over him. You allowed your jaw a break once more, gently pushing up on his shaft so you could run your tongue over his sack.

“I am going to cum,” Rafael moaned.

You ignored his comment. You cradled his sack and squeezed gently as you continued to rhythmically bob on his cock. Rafael felt the familiar coil of his impending orgasm build in his belly; his hips bucked as you swirled your tongue over his cock.

You pressed one hand into his muscled thighs and your nails left half crescent marks as you continued your oral ministrations. You shook your head and hummed again.

It was all too much and Rafael came, hard, your name escaping his lips. Spurts of Rafael’s hot salty seed flooded your mouth and you swallowed it all greedily. “Fu-uck, I am not done coming,” Rafael groaned again as he continued his release. After he stopped pulsating in your mouth, you released him and sat back on the bed. Your grin was reminiscent of the cat who caught the canary.

As Rafael tried to settle his breathing, you slowly made your way back up to him, kissing his thighs, his stomach, and his chest before making way to his lips. Rafael returned the kiss and took the opportunity to roll you, so you were on your back, him on top of you. Rafael returned the favor, kissing you down your clavicle, to your breasts. He flicked his tongue against a nipple, raising it to a stiff peak. He caressed your other breast, gently kneading it.

Rafael gently grazed a nipple with his teeth and you groaned as a ripple of pleasure coursed through you.

You let yourself get lost in the sensation of Rafael’s body on yours. Your stomach fluttered as he made his way down your body, to the apex of your thighs. You were certain you were making a mess of the sheets underneath you.

Rafael spread your legs gently. He placed your legs over his shoulders before lowering his face to your most intimate part. You propped yourself on your arms to watch and you caught a wink from Rafael. Rafael inhaled your musky, sweet scent before diving into your fold.

You threw your head back as Rafael’s tongue swiped up your lips, before swirling against your clitoris. Rafael returned the favor you had bestowed upon him and hummed as he began lapping and licking. “Oh papi,” you moaned, tugging on his hair as you writhed against his face shamelessly and without abandon.

Rafael snaked a finger from under and gently slid it into you. You moaned once more and after a few strokes, Rafael slid another. Rafael took the moment to catch his breath and he rested on your thigh as his fingers pumped in and out of you. H was painfully hard once more, and he used his free hand to stroke himself to relive himself a bit.

It was all too much and you collapsed against the bed, giving yourself in to the pleasure. The moans coming from you were increasing in intensity and frequency. “Don’t stop, oh God,” you wailed as his he curled his fingers, finding your sweet spot. You grasped at the sheets haphazardly as your orgasm built.

Your juices ran down his face and Rafael tried to drink all of your essence in. Rafael drew your sensitive bundle of nerves in, swirling and swirling. He slowly and teasingly continued to pump his fingers in and out of you, a smirk spreading on his face.

The tension in your belly began to explode and your walls fluttered against his fingers. Rafael drew your clitoris into his mouth once more, flicking and you came hard, your thighs shaking. Rafael!” you cried out as your orgasm overcame you. Your eyes were squeezed so tightly, you saw white floaters.

Rafael looked up at you, his eyes blown with lust. He removed his fingers and gently placed your legs back on the bed. Standing, he made a big show of sucking on his fingers. “Tan dulce,” he complimented.

You bit your lip, your eyes raking over his nude form. Rafael continued to stroke his cock as he equally took in your form. “I want to make love to you,” he replied softly.

“Yes. Please Rafael,” you affirmed your consent. “I have condoms in my drawer.”

Rafael climbed back onto the bed after grabbing a condom. He tore the wrapper and unrolled the rubber onto himself. You sat up and pulled Rafael into a kiss. You covered your body with his and sunk back onto the bed. The two of you kissed for a bit before you pulled away. You scooted towards the edge of the bed, and laid down so your legs hung off. Rafael took the hint, and stood in front of you. You lifted your legs, so that your ankles laid on his shoulder.

Rafael leaned back a bit to rub his cock up and down your slit before he pressed himself fully; he withdrew a bit and before you could protest, snapped his hips, fully entering you. You both groaned at the sensation.

“Dios mio, you feel so good,” Rafael moaned out as he began to thrust. Waves of pleasure coursed through him. “Fuck!”

Sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Rafael pressed a kiss against your ankle and he watched his cock slip in and out of you. Your breasts bounced with each thrust.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” you whined. “Give it to me.”

“Take it mi amor; take that cock,” Rafael grunted as he continued to fuck you without abandon. He slowed to rotate his hips, teasingly.

“Fu-uck,” you whined. Rafael reached down to grab a breast, changing the angle of his thrusts.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Rafael moaned.

“Come for me,” you begged. “I need it.”

You reached down to rub yourself and Rafael swatted your hand away so that he could stroke your swollen nub.

Rafael came with a roar. His eyes were squeezed shut as he emptied his load into you. You followed shortly thereafter as Rafael’s rubbing brought you to your precipice. You fell completely apart with his name on your lips.

You stayed intimately connected to Rafael as you waited for both of you to catch your breath. “Wow,” Rafael replied.

You burst into giggles. “Wow, indeed.” Rafael slowly slipped out of you and you mourned the loss. Rafael joined you on the bed and you both curled into each other.

“Duérmete, mi amor,” Rafael whispered, pressing a soft kiss on the top of your forehead which was slick with sweat. You nodded and happily sighed, snuggling closer to him. Sleep came quickly over the two of you as a tangled mess of limbs, your heart beats slowly coming down from the mind-numbing sex you both just had.


	9. Chapter 9

It was daybreak. You looked over at Rafael’s sleeping form and you smiled. His hair was tussled, sticking in all directions. His breath was deep, completely unaware that you were awake. Your eyes raked over his body, half of which was covered by a sheet. You felt butterflies in your stomach as your recalled how that very body sent you to heaven with its heat and power.

Rafael rolled over, so he was lying on his back. His lips were parted slightly. You thought back on how soft they were all of the times he kissed you.

You crept out of bed, and grabbed the soft silk robe that hung from the back of your door and made your way to the kitchen where you fetched a glass of water.

Your thirst now quenched, you made your way back to bed. You tossed the robe onto the chair by the bed. As you crawled back into bed, Rafael stirred and he opened his eyes. Your eyes met and he smiled sleepily at you. Rafael pulled you close to him and held you close to his chest. You could hear a heartbeat; you wondered if it was yours or if it was his.

You weren’t sure where this - whatever this was, was heading. But you couldn’t wait to find out.

***

Three Years Later

Rafael sat in the front row, excited and nervous at once. Judge Elana Barth smiled at him and cleared her throat before speaking.

“It’s an honor to be here with you all today. And I am here to celebrate a friend who achieved a long time dream. One that is long overdue. In all of my time on the bench, never have I come across someone as passionate for the law as Rafael Barba. He’s been in the trenches long enough to know what it takes to be a good judge. He’s been on both sides, as a prosecutor and as a defendant. And to be a good judge, you have to know, that it’s not just about the law. It’s about the people. And you have to be willing to listen to all sides.”

Elana’s voice quivered as she continued to speak, “New York County is gaining a great judge; we are so excited to have you with us. At this time Rafael, I would like to ask for you to come up; it will be my privilege to put your robe on for you.”

The courtroom that would eventually become Rafael’s presiding courtroom erupted in applause as Elena helped Rafael put on his black robe.

They embraced tightly and then posed for a picture. Elana returned to the microphone, while Rafael took in the sight before him: his mother, who was dabbing her eyes, all of SVU, as well as close family and friends as well.

His eyes stopped on you. You met his eyes and smiled. You looked at the baby on your lap and made the baby wave, by lifting his chubby arm. Rafael felt his eyes mist.

“Rafael, it is time for you to take your oath,” Elana continued. Rafael nodded at you and you made your way up to the bar. You handed your son to Lucia who happily embraced him. The three of you walked towards Rafael and Elena.

Elana handed you the Bible, and you held it. Rafael placed his left hand on it, and raised his right hand.

“…I will faithfully and impartially discharge and perform all the duties incumbent upon me under the Constitution and laws of the United States and state of New York, so help me God.”

Rafael could barely manage to complete the last sentence, his voice cracking.

“Without further ado, I present to you, the Honorable Rafael Barba!” Elana congratulated and the courtroom erupted into applause once more.

Lucia hugged her son, tightly. “Oh juez, your abuelita would be so proud.”

Rafael nodded. “I know, mamí.” Rafael looked at his son. “So Jorge, are you proud of your papa?”

Jorge looked at his father, his big green eyes staring in wonder and blew a spit bubble in response. Rafael laughed and took him out of Lucia’s arms.

The celebration eventually came to an end and everyone said their goodbyes. Lucia came to take Jorge and you promised her that you and Rafael would meet her at home.

You and Rafael walked out of 60 Centre Street hand in hand. As you both made your way across the street, Rafael stopped short and looked up at the courthouse. Elena’s words rang in his head and his mind flashed back to the Householders.

“So,” you began, looking up at Rafael. “How does it feel?”

Rafael sighed, crinkling his nose, unsure as to how to answer. “Like everything has come full circle. Thank you for encouraging me to run. After everything with baby Drew, I didn’t think it would ever happen. I didn’t think any of this would happen. In all my life I didn’t think I’d be so lucky to get a second chance.”

You leaned up and kissed Rafael gently. Your tongue swirled over his bottom lip before you nipped it. Rafael let out a small growl.

You broke the kiss and patted Rafael’s bearded cheek. “I was thinking we could take a trip to celebrate your judgeship.”

“¿A donde señorita?” Rafael questioned, turning back to look at the courthouse once more.

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “I was thinking of a tiny resort in Cuba. Ya know, with the nude beach,” you replied with a wink. “But we’ll get you better fitting swim shorts this time guapo.”

Rafael’s cheeks pinked. “How soon can we leave?”

FIN


End file.
